leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Garen/Trivia
General * Garen Գարեն is an Armenian name, shortened from Old Armenian Գարեգին Garegin; ** interprets this name as " ", though . ** Interestingly, Garen's and parents both bear names: < Πέτρος "stone" & < Ᾰ̓γᾰθή "good, fit, noble"Beekes, R.S.P. Etymological Dictionary of Greek, pp. 1182, 7. * * Garen was featured in the Summoner's Rift Battle Training tutorial before its revamp. * Garen's dance references dance. ** A side-by-side comparison can be seen here. *** His pre-rework dance is a reference to Bye Bye Bye by . **** A side-by-side comparison can be seen here. **** He used to share this dance with before they both got reworked. * Contrary to popular belief, Garen yells when using and not during or . ** Players using these abilities simultaneously led to this confusion. * The bright and shimmery tonality on Garen’s came from a closely mic’d tuning fork and a finger cymbal hitting a broadsword.The Stories Behind League's Sfx * comes from how easily it was for Garen to get kills while using it. ** It earned meme status when animated with by playing in the background. *** When using Garen earns a cosmetic buff that reads ''"Garen is spinning to win". **** The phrase is now associated to every spinning ability (e.g. , , , , and ) * abilities might have been based on Garen's kit. ( / , / ) * Garen was the first to have his price reduced twice, others being and . * Garen, , , and were 'targeted' by . This is not canon, so much as a teaser for the general theme of Jhin, as Zed is the only character with any connection. ** After Garen was shot, his champion icon on his League of Legends website page and champion list were updated to a gif with what seems to be shards of some sort floating out. Development * Garen is voiced by . ** is voiced by Mick Lauer. ** Garen's Japanese voice actor is .Almost all Japanese League of Legends voice actors * He had three different basic attack animations before his Visual Update. Lore * Garen is 25 years old. ** He was 25 years old during the events of the For Demacia and later Lux Comic. ** He was 21 years old when he joined the ranks of the . ** By the time he was 18 years old he has served with honor in campaigns along the Freljordian borders, played a key role in purging cultists from the Silent Forest, fought alongside the defenders of Whiterock, and started the trials necessary to join the ranks of the . ** He was 12 years old when he left his home to join the military. * is related to Celestial magic. However, it is not confirmed the magic power comes from Kayle herself.Kayle and Morgana Reddit AMA/ * Canonically, Garen doesn't spin when using , instead he repeatedly swings his sword around. Quotes * While on the PBE, Garen had a different taunt and his joke was . ** Before his Visual Update, his joke was , referencing commercials. * Garen shares quotes with: ** - / ; * }} is one of the many quotes confirming his love for , though in another universe. Skins ; * The scene depicts him using . ; * He might have been inspired by from by . ; * From March 21, 2014 to August 1, 2018, he could be obtained for free by following League of Legends on Twitter. ** If you do not own Garen, he would be given to you for free along with the skin. * He was one of the three skins obtainable for free by following League of Legends' or Riot Games' social media platforms. ** The others are: *** *** ** Unlike and , it will be available in the store after August 1. * He might be referencing the from . ; * He references a traditional . * He used to be called 'Vagabond Garen'. * He might be referencing from and/or from by . ; * He might be referencing and the from . * He resembles . ; * He references the from . ** He wears a . ; * He references the from and the from . * His animation references the intro. ** A side-by-side comparison can be seen here. ; * The wooden gate in the that he and the others were surrounding was the one containing before his release. * He resembles from . ; * He was released in celebration of Lunar Revel 2017 (Year of the ) along with: ** ** * He resembles from . * It is likely a reference to , a Chinese officer living in the late , also featured in . ** Additionally, he and Koei's version of Guan Ping both use a greatsword, the only difference being that Garen wields his sword with one hand and Guan Ping using two hands and dragging it along the ground. ** Coincidentally, Warring Kingdoms Tryndamere is based on Guan Ping's father . Both father and son served Han warlord , who after their deaths would found the kingdom, heralding the . ; * His dance could be a reference to the Dubstep Cat video. ** It is also a reference to dance. * His splash art is part of a larger picture in which he is fighting . * is a Being of Order and is one of his ancestors. ; * This is Garen's first skin to have a unique taunt animation. * Alongside , their spawn music is a synthwave remix of Demacia Rising. * Originally this skin was conceptualized during the 2017 Thunderdome event as one of three games made for PAX West that year. ** Other Demacia Vice skins that were conceptualized for the event and weren't released were for , , , , , and . * This skin was inspired by 80s themed media such as: ** ** OutDrive ** ** as ** ; ; Relations * It is implied, suspected, and speculated that Garen and had/have feelings for each other.Garen and Katarina ** Then there are those who imply it to the point of confirmation: *** ''" live by a code that'll never let you get what you want. Let me take you to ." *** "Don't starve your heart, ! Let me deliver you to ." *** "Honor? Duty? Ha! What heart demands is all that matters." *** "No love is impossible, my god demands you follow desires." *** "The always-enchanting tale of - lovers." *** " finale will be a ." *** "Stop carving words into my bark! Everyone knows '''G <3 K'!"'' ** Their special interactions with each other and various others in Legends of Runeterra suggests they are in a romantic relationship, at least at some point in the future. * Garen is older brother and their family name is Crownguard. ** He deeply respects and loves his sister, but he fears what may happen to her if her magical abilities were to be revealed. *** After the events of Lux comic, Lux revealed her mage nature to Garen. The two parted ways on good terms. ** He and their aunt, Tianna Crownguard, planned on arranging Lux to marry prince in order to protect her from persecution. ** As their family name implies, they serve and protect the crown. * is Garen's childhood friend. ** When the Exemplar was captured, Garen felt responsible and led the Dauntless Vanguard on a rescue operation. * Garen and are long-time friends from the Shield of Valoran's days in the Demacian military. ** Garen was furious at being convinced was wasting his talents as a warrior but he still believed in him. * Garen and father, Pieter Crownguard was a defender during the failed Noxian assault nicknamed Cyrus's Folly. This is likely referring to the same Cyrus who conquered the port city Basilich, which also happens to be the home town of and his . * terrorized the Demacian settlement of Fossbarrow until and expelled him from neighboring tomb. ** Nocturne was sealed in the grave of their great-grandfather Fossian, who died during the fight versus him, before a young mage named Luca accidentally woke him up. * has fought and his allies multiple times. * Garen encountered when his sister summoned the Colossus to fight off and his allies. Category:Champion trivia Category:Garen Category:2017 Lunar Revel Category:2020 Lunar Revel